


Full Moon Insanity

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It was only that one night, one moment really, that they belonged to each other. All the rest, the feelings, the raw emotions that ripped at their hearts leaving the most precious of scars, all of that was solely in their imagination.





	Full Moon Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Disclaimer: Everything from HP books belongs on JK Rowling  
_ __

 

___Full Moon Insanity_   


 

They say a full moon makes a person do crazy things.

 

Like last month, quiet Hannah Abbott kissed Justin Finch Fletchy right on the lips in front of the whole great hall at dinner.

 

A year earlier, during an April full moon, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet were caught canoodling in the lake right under Filche’s watch.

 

And there is a rumor, that when she was young and beautiful, Minerva McGonagall used to dance naked under the stars when the moon shined at its brightest.

 

And it was during a full moon, this year, when he wandered around the castle and saw her as if it were for the first time.

 

She sat on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, playing with the line between being adventurous and reckless. Her right leg extended into the air below her and the wind toyed with her hair and he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

For a moment, one single moment, it didn’t even register that it was _her_ he was staring at, Draco Malfoy’s girl.

 

And then she looked at him. Watery blue eyes of melted ice and telltale tears still playing on her cheeks. She looked like a child who had lost her way.

 

And in his deep, emerald eyes, she saw her own pain staring back.

 

It was only that one night, one moment really, that they belonged to each other. All the rest, the feelings, the raw emotions that ripped at their hearts leaving the most precious of scars, _all of that_ was solely in their imagination.

 

Like when he leaned in and kissed her. 

 

Like when she leaned into his chest and told him she had come up to the tower only to jump off it.

 

Like when they looked into each other’s eyes and realized they were in love.

 

Those moments could never have happened. Never between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

 

She would never understand what made her need a Gryffindor’s compassion that night when she knew that all was lost.

 

He would never understand why he leaned in and kissed her. He could never understand why his heart had ached wildly for her.

 

So they just blame their behavior on the moon.

 

In the morning, he secretly fawned over Ginny and she put her head on Draco’s cold shoulder and it was forgotten except for their deepest dreams. And who ever remembers those?

 

End!

 

(Harry/ Pansy) Yeah don’t ask. I kinda thought it would be interesting. A small moment of forbidden pleasure for our wonderful hero.  


 

 

 

 

__

 

____

 

__

 


End file.
